Together We Can Overcome Addiction
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Based on the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Kind of a dark fic, with a good ending. Hints of Flinx. WARNING: Contains meth abuse. Very serious issue, not to be taken lightly. No flames please. Read and Review.


**First things first, this is a oneshot for meth awareness. I would appreciate that people don't flame, just because of how serious this fic is and what it means to me, personally. **

**I have some family members who are or have faced time for drug abuse. One of my best friend's fathers is headed to jail right now because of meth abuse. He's already been in there once for selling it, and now he's headed back. Her mom is also a drug addict, and her whole family consists of druggies and alcoholics. She's an incredible girl that has been through so much, and I love her dearly. Her boyfriend used to be addicted, but is in the process if recovery. We're all extremely proud of him. :)**

**I've seen the sick stuff drugs like meth do to people. This stuff is 100% serious, people. Don't ever doubt it. Please NEVER try drugs. Not even once. All it takes is one time, and you're addicted for life. It isn't worth it.**

**If you or a loved on is addicted I pray you get help, or help them to find help. If you ever need to talk, about anything, or need help I am always here. No matter what. Just PM me. **

**Here's a link to the website that has more information on meth and ways to get help. I highly suggest you check it out, guys! www. montana meth. org Just remove the spaces. **

**Please spread the word. I am very devoted and passionate about this subject, it's important to me. **

**This is a rather dark fic, and it's kind of AU. But, it has a good ending, so I hope Teen Titan fans enjoy. Together we can and will overcome.**

**Disclaimer: I have never tried meth, never will. Don't own it, or Teen Titans. Inspired by the song A Team by Ed Sheeran. It's a beautiful song, I would highly suggest you look up.**

**Together We Can Overcome**

It was a cold December night. The wind was blowing and snow was falling all around her. She huddled deeper into her midnight black fur coat. It was a gift she had received a long time back. It was from an old friend, Argent. Although she went by Toni Monetti nowadays... It probably cost her a mere fortune. But of course, she hadn't cared, she was rich after all.

The woman puffed out a breath of air, and watched as it turned to a white fog in front of her. She hated the cold, always had. It always seemed to bring back memories. Horrible, painful memories. There were some good ones too. But nonetheless, it still hurt.

The woman's name was Jennifer Hexe. Known as Jinx, to her former friends and family. She was 23 years old and was currently working at a small printing press downtown. It didn't pay well, but it payed good enough for her to make it by. Her husband of three years, Wallace West was currently visiting family out of state, so she was forced to spend this Christmas alone.

She walked slowly along the sidewalk, in front of the small cheap apartment she was living in. The snow making a soft '_crunch'_ sound under her boots as she went. She wasn't quite sure where she was heading, but she figured anywhere was better than here.

She walked along the quiet empty streets. It was Christmas Eve, a special time of year for everyone. Families were nestled inside warm, cozy homes. Gleefully unwrapping presents from beneath their trees. Which meant not many people were out this hour.

She walked by some thrift shops, glancing in the windows. Not really paying any attention to them. Her mind was elsewhere. She saw a few things that caught her eye. Some small trinkets here and there, but none she could afford. She wasn't broke, granted, she wasn't rich either. The bustling cities of New York weren't exactly a cheap place to shop.

She heard a slight rustle of movement from a few feet away, which caught her attention. She glanced down, and was deeply saddened by the sight in front of her. There was a small cardboard box on the side of the pavement, across the street, and in it was a young girl. Around the age of 15, she assumed.

The young girl looked rough. Her face was covered in acne and sores. Her hair was stringy and seemed to be falling out more and more with each passing minute. She was incredibly skinny, and frail. As if she would break at the slightest movement. She was shivering slightly, a dull and dreary expression on her face.

Jinx solemnly walked across the street over to the girl. The closer she got, the more her heart ached.

The young girl's eyes flashed up for a second, in Jinx's direction. Her demeanor didn't appear to change. She was defeated, like all hope was gone.

Jinx understood though. She knew what it was like to be in her situation.

"Now tell me what a girl like you is doing in a cardboard box on the side of the street, on a beautiful Christmas Eve like this?" She spoke softly.

The girl glanced up, at Jinx. A frown still grazing her features. "Mam, you don't understand. I'm not hopeless, you're money will only do me more harm than good... You're wasting you're time."

"I don't think I am." Jinx smiled, and asked. "What's your name?"

"Jessica. Jessica Morreau." The girl whispered.

"Well, Jessica. My name is Jennifer. You can call me Jinx."

The wind blew harshly, Jinx's long pink and blond hair blowing in the wind. Jinx noticed that the girl shivered slightly.

Jinx caught onto this, and unzipped her coat, pulling it off. "Here." She spoke, hanging over the jacket to the shivering girl. "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"But Miss I-"

"Can I tell you a story?" Jinx cut her off.

"Wha-What kind of story?" The girl smiled slightly. Jinx noticed how those dull hazel eyes had suddenly gotten a hint of excitement in them.

"Well, it's a true story. It's about this girl, who overcame addiction. She was around you're age." Jinx began, smiling as the young girl's eyes brightened.

"It all started when she was 16. She was at a party one night. The weather was cold, like it is today." She motioned to the icy snow all around her.

"She was with some friends, and they were all talking and hanging out. As the night progressed, the party got a little bit too crazy.. One of the guys at the party offered her something. Something she knew she should never have tried. But, she did anyway. It was only supposed to be a one time thing. But, it ended up spiraling out of control..."

Jessica slowly nodded, silently begging her to continue. Jinx could tell that her story was sinking in, and that the girl was paying close attention to every word she spoke.

"The girl ended up addicted. Meth was on her mind every second of every day. She thought she couldn't survive without it... She ended up hurting a lot of people she cared about, because of her addiction." Jinx winced, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat, and for a second there, thought she might be unable to continue.

That is, until she heard Jessica's voice softly ask,

"What did she do?.."

Jinx sighed. "She did some pretty scary things, Jessica. See, she was a hero. A Teen Titan. She was meant to protect the world... But, she lost her sense of judgment. She went crazy. She had hallucinations. Her hair began to fall out, and she got horrible sores all over her face. Her teeth began to rot, and she picked imaginary bugs from her skin. She stole from her friends, and she even beat up and attempted to murder her closest one. They tried to save her, but they feared she was too far gone..."

"That's what happened to me." Jessica whispered, a saddened look on her damaged face. "I hurt my parents. Now I have no home... Everyone hates me."

"I'm sorry, hun. But, it get's better. You see, that girl had a boyfriend, by the name of Wally. He didn't give up. He was right beside her the whole time. He took her to rehab, and after a couple months things got better. She was able to live a normal life." Jinx smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jessica asked, curiosity getting the best of her. What did someone's elses life story have to do with her? Those people were lucky, she would never be as lucky as them. She would always be a poor homeless meth addict..

"Because that girl was me. I was where you are before. I know you can get better. You will get better. I promise. I'll be here for you, like Wally was for me." Jinx smiled.

That immediately snapped Jessica out of her thoughts. "Wha-What do you mean?.." She asked, silently praying that she had meant what she thought she did.

"What I mean is, I'm going to get you some help." Jinx stood up, and offered her a hand.

"You'd-You'd be willing to take a chance with me? When noone else would..." Jessica asked softly.

Jinx smiled back. "I have hope, and that's all we need. I know you're going to get better. Together we can all overcome addiction. "

~Song Lyrics~

-Song: A Team-

-Artist: Ed Sheeran-

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't wanna go outside tonight

And in the pipe she sails to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim, stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't wanna go outside tonight

And in the pipe she sails to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eyes

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

Go mad for a couple grams

And she don't wanna go outside tonight

And in the pipe she sails to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

Angels to fly

To fly, to fly

For angels to die

**Now we can either image that Jessica makes it in the end, or she fails. Which sadly, is what usually happens in the end. Let's just say Jinx is one of the **_**very**_ **few lucky ones. **

**I hope this has enlightened you on meth abuse. If I could make just **_**one**_ **person decide **_**not **_**to try meth, my purpose is fulfilled. **

**Please give me your questions, comments, concerns in a review or PM. It means a lot. Please spread the word! (And do NOT review telling me how great meth is, and that I'm a liar and all that. Or how this stuff is over exaggerated, because trust me. It's not. So please, just don't waste your time.) Thanks. May God Bless.**


End file.
